Devil may Cry
by Skadia
Summary: On a beaucoup parlé du seigleur Vador ... et lui ? Que pensait il de lui ?


Devil may cry

IV

J'ai tué … des dizaines , peut être des centaines d'hommes , de femmes , et des enfants . J'ai signé l'arrêt de mort de milliers de personnes , j'ai ordonné l'extermination d'un nombre incalculable de peuples …

Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté .

Depuis près de vingt ans maintenant , ma main gauche est devenue l'arme la plus terrifiante de la galaxie et d'ailleurs , ma main droite , mécanique comme la moitié de mon corps est le symbole de mon inhumanité . (Note : ok , il tue les gens de la main droite mais bon … )

Tout les gens qu'on a tué sous mon ordre ne me font aucun bleu a l'âme , si tant et que j'aie toujours une âme … Ceux que j'ai moi même exécuté m'ont fait plus d'effet … des pillards Tusken qui ont tué ma mère au grand Moff Tarkin( NDA : si si je suis sure qu'il le tue a un moment donné mais de la a me rappeler lequel …) … je me souviens de tout leurs visages , de leurs yeux surtout … de l'éclat de terreur qui les submerge a la seconde ou ils comprennent qu'ils vont mourir . Parfois même , j'entends leurs cris , leurs pleurs et leurs vaines suppliques . Et je revois leurs visages , chaque jour et chaque nuit …

Tout comme je revois leurs visages a eux , ceux que j'ai aimé , a l'époque ou j'avais encore un cœur capable d'amour .

Ma mère , le jour ou je l'ai quittée , si triste et si digne … tellement plus que ce a quoi la réduisait sa condition d'esclave … ma mère pour qui j'ai parcouru les étoiles pendant des années , apprenant des choses inutiles dans l'espoir de la rendre heureuse un jour … ma mère que j'ai abandonnée parce que déjà a l'époque j'étais lâche et égoïste .

Padmé le jour ou je l'ai rencontrée , elle ressemblait a ma mère , belle et digne . (NDA j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour expliquer qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle … ca me dépasse toujours en fait )

Qui Gon , le seul qui croyait en moi , et qui a toujours cru en moi … Qui Gon , je sais a présent que tu avais raison , j'étais bien L'Elu , mais pas l'Elu auquel tu croyais …

Obi Wan , le dernier a avoir voulut me sauver , le dernier idéaliste qui a cru que je pouvais rester tel que j'étais alors que j'avais déjà sauté dans le gouffre .

Parfois j'ai envie de hurler , de pleurer de rage et de désespoir comme si j'étais toujours ce gamin qui rêvait aux étoiles et fabriquait des merveilles avec presque rien . Aujourd'hui , les étoiles je les asservis , je les soumet , je les détruit … Parce qu'on m'a volé mes rêves et mes espoirs , et qu'après ça , je n'ai plus jamais supporté les rêves des autres .

J'ai enduré ce que personne avant moi n'a jamais enduré , j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour les garder , jusqu'à trahir tout ce en quoi ils croyaient , jusqu'à me détruire et a y prendre plaisir .

J'ai instauré un empire ou tout le monde était esclave , pour venger ma mère , pour qu'ils endurent tous ce qu'elle avait enduré , et j'ai détruit tout ce en quoi croyait Padmé par la même occasion .

J'ai créé une étoile de destruction pour venger mes rêves fracassés par sa mort .

J'ai détruit les Jedi pour venger mon orgueil blessé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas foi en moi .

J'ai trahi , et je n'en éprouve aucune honte .

Parce que j'ai souffert plus que ce que j'ai fait souffrir . Chaque heure , chaque minute mon corps me fait mal , c'est une souffrance lancinante que j'ai appris a contrôler a l'aide de la Force … une souffrance telle que quand mon attention se relâche , elle me coupe le souffle et me fait crier … et mes cris se répercutent dans le vide que j'ai installé autour de moi , me renvoyant a ma solitude choisie et forcée .

Souvent je voudrais pleurer , pleurer ma mère , pleurer Padmé , pleurer mon enfant , et parfois même , pleurer tout ceux que j'ai tué … Et je ne peux pas … je n'ai plus de glandes lacrymales , mes yeux ne sont humectés que par du liquide synthétique qui les préserve mais ne les fait pas pleurer . Alors je ravale mes sanglots et sent mon cœur geler un peu plus chaque jour .

Et quand je les vois , je les envie , je les envie de ne pas souffrir , d'avoir quelqu'un a aimer . Et je les hais ; Parce qu'ils rêvent , parce que parfois , la vue d'une fleur les fait sourire …

Ma mère aimait tellement les fleurs , et maintenant qu'elle est morte je les déteste , je leur en veut de me rappeler ma mère , et les quelques mois heureux que j'ai passé auprès de Padmé, elle qui ne pouvait concevoir un monde sans fleur et sans cascades … ( mièvrevie a donf --)

Alors quand je vois tout ces hommes , qui me haïssent autant que je les dégoûte , je les hais a mon tour , et j'ai envie de les tuer … de leur faire savoir que si j'ai le pouvoir , je n'ai rien d'autre .

Je n'ai plus ni âme , ni espoir , aucune lueur ne vient éclairer mes jours , juste ce substitut du plaisir que me procure la sensation de tuer . Alors je serre le poing , a la moindre contrariété , et je les tue .

Je ne dors pas la nuit , je ne rêve pas , je ne me repose pas , j'enlève mon casque et mon masque , je ne peux pas respirer sans l'appareillage compliqué soudé a ma poitrine , le bruit de ma propre respiration m'hypnotise m'entraîne vers un étrange univers peuplé de tout ces visages , de tout ces paysages , de tout ces sons qui peuplent ma mémoire . Et quand ces visions deviennent trop insupportables , je me lève , et j'entre dans cette pièce attenant a mes appartements , cette pièce a mon image , que j'aime autant qu'elle me terrifie .

Il n'y a la que quatre murs , et chacun des murs est recouvert de visages , de tout les visages des gens que j'ai tués . J'ai créé cet endroit il y a plus de vingt ans , peu après qu'on m'ait posé mon masque pour la première fois , peu après qu'on m'ait appris la mort de Padmé .

J'y ai mis toute ma haine , toute ma colère , tout mon désespoir , toute ma solitude … j'y ai mis tout ce qui était et reste moi .

Et les visages sont apparus , des visages d'enfants , ceux la même que j'ai assassinés au temple Jedi sur Coruscant . ( j'y peux rien cette scène m'a fait hurler en plein cinéma)Et ensuite les visages de tout les autres , tous figés dans leurs dernier cri .

Ce soir il y en a un nouveau . Celui la est le seul qui ne crie pas , il a l'air noble et résigné , comme un homme qui a entendu venir son destin .

Celui qui fut autrefois mon maître a les yeux fermés , la pierre de son visage a une texture différente des autres , plus lisse , plus douce …

Il fait face a un mur , le seul de cette pièce qui ne soit pas couvert de visage horrifiés . Sur celui la , j'ai mis les deux seules choses que j'ai gardé de Padmé . Un portrait d'elle , que j'ai fait réaliser pendant son sommeil , les cheveux défaits , le visage détendu . la seule image que je veux garder d'elle est celle la . son visage n'est jamais apparu sur les murs de cette pièce qui renferme mon secret et ma torture . Preuve que Palpatine m'a menti , je ne l'ai pas tuée … cette idée m'a apaisé quelques temps quand je l'ai compris , mais c'était pour mieux me détruire . Je sais a présent pourquoi elle est morte , parce que je l'avais trahie , parce que je l'avais déçue en foulant aux pieds tout ses idéaux ... et son amour . ( Mièvrerie power le retour)

Sous le tableau , une simple table renferme le bien le plus précieux que j'aie , le seul qui ait une quelconque valeur a mes yeux . Quelques mots tracés de sa main : « Personne n'a d'aussi beaux rêves que toi … tes rêves sont les plus forts , réalise les … »

J'ai détruit le reste de sa lettre , je n'ai gardé que le post scriptum , si tu savais Padmé a quel point tu te trompais …

A quel point …

Mes rêves je les ai perdu en voyant ma mère agoniser dans mes bras . Mes rêves , j'y ai renoncé quand tu es morte . Mes rêves , un homme me les a volés , celui la même que j'appelle mon maître …

De rêve je n'ai plus . Il ne me reste que cette chambre de cauchemars , et ton visage endormi que je t'ai volé il y a plus de vingt ans .

J'ai vécu toutes ces années avec un espoir , une minuscule lueur d'espoir , l'espoir que tu n'aie pas emporté notre enfant avec toi , l'espoir qu'il viendra a moi , l'espoir qu'il me sauvera.

Je suis en enfer , alors que je ne suis pas encore mort . C'est ma punition , mon châtiment . Mourir , que cette idée m'est douce … mais comment mourir alors que la moitié de mon être vit grâce a une machine indestructible ?

Comment renaître aussi ?

V

Renaître je l'ai fait aujourd'hui … j'ai un fils … un fils dont je suis l'ennemi , il ignore qui je suis et c'est très bien comme ça , il est jeune , idéaliste et rêveur comme je l'étais avant . Il a quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps , il déborde d'espoir et d'amour .

Cela me dégoûte , moi qui suis incapable désormais de ressentir de telles émotions …

Padmé , tu disais que j'étais fort , que j'étais tout ce qui comptait pour toi … si tu le voyais ,il est tout ce que je ne suis plus et ne serai plus jamais . Si tu le voyais tu l'aimerais , pas parce qu'il est ton fils , tu l'aimerais parce qu'il est notre fils , parce qu'il représente tout ce que nous aurions pu être …

Toute la tendresse , tout l'amour , tout ce que j'ai détruit pour te sauver … tout ce que j'ai sacrifié a une cause perdue … tout ce que j'ai gâché en voulant bien faire .

Il représente tout ce qui ne pourra jamais être par ma faute , parce qu'a trop vouloir te sauver , je t'ai tuée .

Il croit qu'il peut me sauver , mais il ne peut pas imaginer qu'en réalité je ne veux pas être sauvé . Si je revenais comme il dit « du bon coté » , comment vivrais je ? Qui m'accordera sa confiance hormis lui ? Qui soutiendra sans ciller l'horreur de mon visage défiguré quand j'enlèverai mon masque ? Et après ma mort , après sa mort , qui se souviendra de moi comme celui qui avait renoncé a l'ombre ?

Personne , quoi que je fasse , quoi que je tente , Dark Vador est devenu plus moi qu'Anakin Skywalker ne l'a jamais été .

VI

Et pourtant, il m'a sauvé , il tient plus de toi que de moi … tu aurais pu me sauver , personne d'autre que toi n'avait ce pouvoir pas même , et encore moins moi …

Luke a ce pouvoir … et il l'a fait , Il a déclenché chez moi les derniers soubresauts de mon humanité …

Qui Gon avait tort , je n'étais pas l'Elu qu'il croyait , j'ai ramené l'équilibre certes , mais un équilibre par le mal … quand le bien éradique le mal celui ci ressuscite , j'étais cette résurrection , et a mon tour j'ai anéantis le bien .

Luke était l'Elu que tu attendais Qui Gon … celui qui ramerait le bien … celui qui referait pousser des fleurs dans un désert .

Tu avais tort Padmé , le destin n'est pas une tapisserie , on ne peut pas seulement se balader sur l'un de ses fils, on peut changer de fil … je l'ai fait , et le fil sur lequel je meurs est le plus beau de la tapisserie ,parce qu'il mène a toi …

Qui aurais cru que mon fils me tuerait ? Et qui aurait cru que je l'en remercierait ?

Je quitte ce monde que j'ai tant contribué a détruire , et j'entends ta voix …

« Tu m'as manqué » me reproches tu . ( Mièvrerie power , le retour de la vengeance du fils qui tue …)

Aujourd'hui , la mort que j'ai représenté pendant tant d'années est ma plus belle amante , et elle me fait le cadeau le plus précieux que j'aie jamais reçu … elle me ramène a toi .

Je vous laisse , je ne regrette rien du mal que j'ai fait , puisse-t-il vous faire apprécier votre nouveau bonheur comme je me languis du mien .

La Mort approche , je la vois , et derrière elle , un ange me sourit .

Est ce une larme sur ma joue ?

Est ce la mienne , est -ce celle de Luke … Oui … lui seul aurait le cœur de pleurer sur moi …

Merci ;merci de m'offrir tes larmes moi qui en suis privé , et merci surtout de me rendre mes rêves et mon amour …

Merci .


End file.
